


Some Late Night Reading

by human_nature (AllyHR)



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963), Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy - Douglas Adams
Genre: Community: dw_allsorts, Crossover, Gen, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 18:38:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4716404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllyHR/pseuds/human_nature
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyssa comes across an...interesting book in the TARDIS library</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Late Night Reading

**Author's Note:**

> Well...this was inspired by a piece of fanart I saw recently of Nyssa reading The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy and two tumblr friends (circular-time and marathemara). Also for the 'crossover' prompt at dw_allsorts.
> 
> Enjoy!

Nyssa could not sleep. She had had another night where her dreams were plagued with thoughts and memories of Traken. After trying unsuccessfully to go back to sleep, she decided to investigate the TARDIS library. Perhaps one of the many science texts would soothe her. 

After making her way down several corridors, she finally reached library. Glancing at the numerous rows of books, she came across one that seemed rather out of place among a section of books about physics and anatomy. It was not very thick with "Adams" embossed on the spine and the words "Don't Panic" written on the back. Nyssa curiously opened the book and began scanning one of the pages. 

_"A towel has immense psychological value,"_ one paragraph began. 

What a very odd thing to say, Nyssa thought before turning to another page. 

_"But conversely, "_ Nyssa read, _" the dolphins had always believed that they were far more intelligent than man."_

Nyssa knew that a dolphin was a type of creature from Earth that inhabited the water but the rest was completely alien to her. Perhaps she could ask Tegan about it. She was, after all, more knowledgeable about Earth. 

**** 

"Tegan," began Nyssa the next morning over breakfast, "are you familiar with something called _The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy?_ "


End file.
